New Year's Wish
by ilovetwilight0513
Summary: Oneshot: Just a possible meeting of Cornelia and Guilford centered on New Year's Eve. Totally late timing for this story, I know, but you may as well check it out, right?


*Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass.

New Year's Eve in the Britannian capital was a night of music and celebration. Commoners flooded the wealthier districts of Pendragon for musical performances and the free food and drink coming from every store, a gift from the Emperor, and thousands of soldiers were given extended leave to bolster the good spirits. Royal parties were being held in every ballroom of the Grand Palace. Each was hosted by a different heir or consort, and their glittering guests drifted between them until the whole palace was one huge royal ball. 

Cornelia li Britannia had wandered away from the noise onto one of the balconies which framed the central palace garden. She was wearing a short, purple dress which matched her eyes perfectly, and a new necklace and earrings her father had given her. The gift was a sort of acknowledgment of her upcoming official debut and agreeing to a military career after it. She wanted to be in the military, but the Emperor's enthusiastic approval made her worry. She was too familiar with his coldness and the manipulations of the court to feel confident about her future. Her worrying had put her out of a partying mood, but she still wanted to see the New Year before she sneaked away to her room. She promised her little sister she would make a wish right at midnight. The young girl had recently decided that any moment or object of significance could grant wishes, and she had even started categorizing them. Since she had come home for the holidays, Cornelia had wished on stars, special clouds, and the prettiest flowers at Euphemia's request. She wouldn't have tolerated such silliness from anyone else, but she doted on little Euphy.

She leaned on the smooth stone railing and looked down on the garden, thinking about what to wish for. She didn't notice the young man approaching her until he was only a few feet from her.

"Excuse me," he asked, "but do you know which wing this is? I'm completely lost." She jumped at his voice, and reached to her side awkwardly. She had been in intense training the past couple of months to hone her blade skills, and was used to being jumped by her teacher. When she saw it was just a party guest around her age she blushed. Master Hawthorn would be ashamed that she hadn't noticed someone approaching her. If he had been an enemy she would be dead! The boy was a lot taller than her, with long, dark hair and glasses. His suit was an older style and couldn't be new, but she thought he was handsome enough to pull it off.

"This is the West Wing. If you look on the arches bordering the garden you'll see small letters in corners of the engravings which tell you which direction you're facing. You'll find similar markings all over the palace."

"Ah, thanks," he replied, "I don't understand how you navigate such a big place so easily. It's practically a city of it's own! I'm Gilbert, by the way, Gilbert Guilford." He held out his hand and she shook it. Her response, however, caused him to pause.

"Cornelia li Britannia. You're right, but I've had a lot of practice navigating this place, so it's second nature." His hand had locked in surprise, and their handshake was stuck for a moment as he processed who she was. Cornelia was disappointed. She didn't want to party, but a simple conversation would have been pleasant. She should have lied about her name.

Gilbert surprised her by not saying anything about it at all. It was the first time in a long time someone had shrugged off her position, and it turned out to be the last time anyone did so for the next ten years at least.

"So, why are you out here then, Cornelia? Surly if you know the palace so well you know people here who would want to enjoy the parties with you." He moved to lean against the railing, and she resumed her position looking over the garden. She let her eyes wander across the twinkling lights strung on the trees and bushes below as she considered her answer. Something about Gilbert seemed honest, and she decided to be honest as well.

"I know all of the hosts here tonight, but I've had enough of the festivities, I think. My father wishes me to join the military this spring, and there's plenty of new military action going on to be worried about. I can't tell yet if this is going to be a new year."

"I know what you mean," he replied casually. This Cornelia couldn't believe. The problem was serious, and what did he know about it?

"Do you really know?" she asked a bit rudely, "I think I'd rather be in weapons research or the medical core, but I'm being forced into command. Everyone around here is forced into roles. Do you know what that's like?" Gilbert shifted to face her, standing up straight.

"Yes, I do," he replied, "I don't know if you're aware of it, but the Guilford family is one of the longest-standing military families in Britannia. I'll be joining you this spring, or I should say you'll be joining us, and I have just as much say in it as you do." They stared at each other, both a bit angry. Gilbert couldn't believe that Cornelia would be so touchy about a problem that wasn't just hers, and Cornelia couldn't believe a commoner was being so rude to her.

But then she realized all he had said. _Guilford_. Not nobility, but he was right about its importance. She relaxed her posture, letting him know he won. There was an awkward pause, and they both looked away, embarrassed to fight with a stranger 3 minutes into a conversation.

"Guilford. Are you the son of General Gladius Guilford then?" Cornelia spoke first.

"Yeah, so, you've seen him around here? He talks about Pendragon sometimes. My family doesn't live here, but my father gets to come often."

"Yes, he used to let me sit on his lap during the meetings the generals have here and let me play with the extra pieces from that giant tactical map. I always looked forward to when he would be in the palace because I would get out of lessons with my boring military histories tutor. I haven't seen him since I was sent away for school though."

Cornelia actually smiled as she spoke. It was the first smile he'd gotten from her, and he thought she looked much better that way. Gilbert decided he would rather try to keep her happy.

"That's funny, he never lets my brothers or I play with his maps at home! But I guess we aren't as cute. He's sort of a sucker for that."

"Oh, I—I don't think I'd say that, really, but he's my favorite general for sure," the compliment obviously flustered Cornelia, which he found amusing since he expected nobility to be used to that kind of thing.

"It would be nice to work under him though," she added, "I wouldn't miss my sister as much, I think."

"Well, I don't know about your sister, but you'll make plenty of new friends this spring. You've already got me. We can plan everything now and take the military by surprise. We'll impress them so much that we'll rise right through the ranks. Then we can do whatever we like, all on our terms this time." He spoke sarcastically, but Gilbert realized he was somewhat serious. He saw the move she had made as if to a side-arm when she had been surprised by him. She was probably well-trained if she was given lessons by his father as a small child, and he had been surrounded by the military all his life as well. Between the two of them, he bet they could make a real go at the top. To control their own lives. When he looked back down at her, he noticed she was subdued. He frowned, she really looked better smiling.

"I don't really have friends. It's hard to tell if someone is one from my position."

"Then make it your New Year's wish to find some. Everyone needs a friend. Especially where we'll be going."

"Don't you mean New Year's resolution? People usually make those when they want to change right?"

"Oh yeah, well I met this little girl on my way wandering around. She made me wish on this rock she'd found in the walkway because it was really white. She reminded me to make a wish at midnight that she called a New Year's wish, and I told her I definitely would. The more I think about it, the more it seems like a fun idea. You should try it too." Gilbert was happy to see a smile on Cornelia's face again. Cornelia was amused that Euphy was harassing everyone she met about those wishes. She checked the delicate watch on her wrist and noted that it was almost midnight. She also noticed the party behind her growing quieter as someone was announcing a countdown to the new year. She leaned against the railing again with Gilbert as they each contemplated their wishes.

"I think I know the little girl you're talking about. Pink hair, right" Gilbert nodded, "I don't know if she made you do it, but she has a special process for wish-making."

"I know," Gilbert grasped Cornelia's hand, "You're not supposed to wish alone is the first rule. The second is to hold on really tight, or it doesn't count."

Cornelia laughed, "She is quite a handful. I swear she tried to break my thumb wishing on a butterfly earlier." Gilbert laughed with her.

As the chanted countdown of the guests behind them started, they each concentrated on their wishes. Gilbert decided that holding Cornelia's hand seemed right, and he was glad he'd stumbled upon her. As the countdown reached zero, he looked at her and was a bit startled to see her staring at him, but she broke into a smile again, so he wished he could stay with her. When he grasped her other hand and smiled back, Cornelia wished for the same thing.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: So I had this sitting on my computer half-finished, and I thought _why not_? Probably would have been more appropriate to put this up on New Year's, but whatever. This is just a short oneshot, but I plan on writing more Cornelia x Guilford. Check out my other story if you like this!


End file.
